


Glitter Landfill

by Shauntal



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shauntal/pseuds/Shauntal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crybaby Usagi Tsukino was never meant for prison, but when her celebrity stalking goes way too far, that’s exactly where she ends up – Juuban Penitentiary. No more sweets, no more cute panties, no more video games...she has no idea how she’ll survive. But at least there are some prisoners who don't want to kill her in her sleep. And there's even a hot guard to be her eye candy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter Landfill

“So what’re you in for?” Said a hyper looking girl with dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail.

“Drugs...you?”  This girl looked innocent, almost childish with her chubby face and short black hair. Usagi never would’ve pinned her as a drug dealer if she just saw her out in the street.

“Ah see, my boyfriend decided he wanted to cheat on me. So I gave him a little...low-budget surgery so that he won’t be able to cheat on anyone else again.”

“Ooh, nice.”

‘ _What the hell have I gotten myself into?!_ ’ Usagi thought as the rickety old bus drove over a pothole, violently jerking her body to the side. ‘ _I don’t belong here...these girls are crazy_.’

Not that she was one to judge, they were all going to the same place.

“What about you, blondie?” said the drug dealer, nodding in her direction. “What you in for?”

‘ _Isn’t that a bit invasive to ask someone you just met?_ ’ But she remembered that she was entering a completely different society now. Asking someone what they were going to prison for was probably the same as asking for someone’s blood type. Still, it was a pretty strange icebreaker.

“Well I, um...” Usagi nervously tugged at a loose strand of hair that fell from one of her hair buns. “I kept stealing food from the conbinis.”

Drug Dealer and Freelance Surgeon stared at her, unimpressed. “Well I guess that comes as no surprise. Now that I look at you, you are kinda fat, yeah?” Freelance Surgeon nodded in agreement.

The bus jerked to a sudden stop, sending Usagi face first into the seat in front of her and leaving her with a mouthful of old leather. She spat and whined as she tried to get the disgusting taste from out of her mouth

“What’re you doin’, fatty? Move it!”

Usagi stared down Drug Dealer and Freelance Surgeon, who were giggling hysterically. ‘ _Aw, how cute, they already found girlfriends in prison_ ’, she thought sarcastically. As she stepped off the old bus, she was overwhelmed by how hot and humid it actually was outside. She and the other new inmates had only been waiting a few minutes for their escort before droplets of sweat fell down her back and stomach, causing her light blue uniform to stick to her skin.

Finally, a female guard wearing a typical police uniform with her black hair pulled back into a tight bun emerged from the gates. As she approached the inmates, the girls formed a single file line. Usagi followed suit. One by one, the guard inspected each of them, looking them up and down wordlessly. When she stopped in front of Usagi, the new inmate’s stomach rumbled embarrassingly loud.

The guard removed her mirrored sunglasses and inspected the nametag embroidered onto Usagi’s shirt. “Tsukino?”

“Yes ma’am!” She replied nervously.

“You hungry or somethin’?”

“Oh my god, yes!” Usagi sighed, putting her hands on her hips. “Do you have any idea how long we were on that bus? We didn’t stop at a McDonald’s or anything, we passed by at least three. At _least_ three! They wouldn’t even stop to let this one girl go to the bathroom. I think she might’ve pissed herself...yeah I’m pretty sure she pissed herself. “

“Tsukino...” The guard said, repeating Usagi’s surname. “That was a rhetorical question. I don’t give a shit if you’re hungry or not. Get over it.”

‘ _But...why did you ask?_ ’ She thought as the rude guard continued down the line of terrified new prisoners.

When she was finished, she stood in front of all of them holding her hands behind her back in an authoritative pose. “Welcome trash, to your new dumpster home!” She bellowed. “My name is Kageshima. Remember my name because this is not the last time you will see me.” Kageshima started to pace back and forth. “No matter where you ladies came from, no matter what schools you went to growing up, you all landed at Juuban Penitentiary because you all have one thing in common – you are a burden on society and no one wants you around!”

“Is she allowed to talk to us like this?” Usagi whispered to the girl standing next to her.

“Tsukino!” Kageshima yelled, pointing her baton at Usagi. “I’m learning your name too quickly. That’s not a good thing. You shut your delinquent mouth when I’m talking, understand?”

Usagi nodded quickly, her eyes wide in fear.

“Now then,” Kageshima continued, finally putting down her baton. “I’m not gonna lie, based on the little survey I just conducted, I believe prison is gonna break about 50% of you hussies before the first week is over. Hopefully I’m wrong, though I rarely am.” She smiled maliciously. “Anyway, I’m here now to escort you to your new living quarters. Please, follow me. And don’t let the old-timers get to you, they love taking the piss out of the new kids.”

Prison was a lot...cleaner, than Usagi imagined it would be. It seemed more like a gloomy hospital, but minus the bleachy smell and with guards instead of nurses. One guard in particular caught Usagi’s eye almost immediately. He seemed a lot younger than the others. His hair was short and black, his eyes dark and mysterious, and his uniform fit him well in all the right places. He kind of reminded her of those ‘sexy cops’ in the shitty pornos she used to sneak-watch in middle school, except this guy was significantly more attractive.

“Oh hey, look who it is!” Kageshima nodded in the young guard’s direction. “Ladies, this hottie is Chiba. Make sure you take all of _this_ in, while you can.” She said gesturing towards his chest area. “He’s the only guard who looks like this around these parts.”

“Uh, Kageshima-san?” Said Chiba, speaking nervously to his superior,” I’ve asked you before to not talk about me in such a manner. I find it uncomfortable and very objectifying.”

“Oh, I’m just kidding, Chiba. Lighten up, would you?” Kageshima said, smacking him on the ass. “Alright ladies, let’s move along!”

The line was moving slowly, as many of the girls were not quite ready to say goodbye to Chiba.

“I’d let him handcuff me.” One inmate said quietly, biting her lip. “I’d let him fuck me so hard I’d be in such a good mood the next week that they’d let me out on good behavior.”

‘ _Ew, what the hell_?’ Usagi twisted her face up in disgust. Sure the guy was attractive, but did this girl have to be so gross about it? Chiba probably wouldn’t sleep with her anyway, with her fucked up teeth and beady little eyes.

Where did that hostility come from? Surely she wasn’t feeling jealous...? She shook the thoughts from her head and stole one last glance at the handsome guard before moving along to keep up with the crowd.

The living quarters consisted of cubicles that each had two bunkbeds. The first one on the right had three empty beds while the fourth was occupied by a girl whose face was hidden by a magazine. 

“Alright let’s see...Ootsuka, Honda, and...Tsukino welcome to your new abode.” The two other girls whose names Kageshima had called were none other than Drug Dealer and Freelance Surgeon. The two of them looked pretty excited to be cellmates, but Usagi swore under her breath and prayed that she would actually like her fourth cellmate.

“Hey Osaka, get up and introduce yourself.”

“Hm...?” The mystery girl, presumably Osaka finally revealed her short, reddish-brown hair and green eyes. “Oh, newbies huh?” 

“Yep,” Kageshima nodded while ushering in the new inmates. “Alright you three, get comfortable, you’re gonna be here for a while.” She chuckled to herself and smacked her knee as if she’d just made the funniest joke ever. “Remember, prison ain’t that bad. Just think of it as an extended stay at summer camp, but minus all the outdoorsy shit and a higher possibility of getting shanked.”

As Kageshima left with the other inmates waiting to be assigned to a cell, Ootsuka and Honda excitedly claimed the bunk bed that was completely vacant. Once they started fighting over who would take the top and the bottom bed, Usagi tuned them out and claimed her spot on the bed underneath Osaka.

“Hey, Tsukino right?”

Usagi looked above her to see her new bunkmate staring back at her.

“Hey, just wanna warn ya, my last cellmates said that I snore a lot. You might wanna invest in some earplugs from the commissary or somethin’.”

“What happened to them anyway?” Usagi asked running her fingers through one of her twintails. Must’ve been lonely being by yourself.”

“Are you kiddin’ me? I was too happy when those broads left. They complained about my snoring so much that I thought they were gonna smother me in my sleep one of these days.”

Usagi looked over at Honda and Ootsuka, who were laughing like crazy about something. She totally believed that they would smother her or Osaka.

“I guess that don’t answer your question though, huh?” She said. She pointed to the opposite top bunk. “That one finished her sentence and went home, and her bunkmate got transferred to a different prison. Now the girl that had your bed...she offed herself.”

“What?!”

“Yeah,” Osaka said shaking her head. “Everybody can’t handle prison, y’know.”

Usagi’s imagination started getting the best of her. She imagined the ghost of Osaka’s fallen bunkmate hovering over her as she slept, making bone cracking noises and weird croaking sounds like one of those little dead girls in the horror movies.

“I’m not jinxed though, I promise.” Osaka insisted. “As a matter of fact, we should be friends. Call me Naru from now on, alright?”

“Uh sure, whatever, I’m Usagi.”

Naru’s eyes lit up. “That is the cutest damn name I ever heard!” She squealed.

“Where’s everybody going?” Usagi said, pointing at the mob of inmates that started stampeding down the halls.

“Huh? Oh it must be time for lunch.”

“Lunch?!” Usagi shrieked so loud she startled all of her cellmates. “Hell yeah I’ve been waiting for some food all day! C’mon Naru let’s beat the crowd!” With her newfound enthusiasm, she pulled Naru from her bunk, nearly breaking the girl’s ankles, and the two of them melted into the sea of light blue uniforms that was headed towards the cafeteria.

 

 

“This...is it?” Usagi’s stomach rumbled as she stared at the pitiful bowl of steamed rice next to a small plate of vegetables that sat on her tray.

“That’s it.” Naru bowed her head, whispering ‘itadakimasu’ before gleefully digging into her own bowl of bland rice. “Hey, if you don’t want it I’ll eat it.”

“Hey, don’t get crazy.” Usagi said, hovering protectively over her food. “But seriously, what about dessert?! Can’t I get some cake or something?”

Naru looked at her in disbelief. “Usagi where do you think you are? This is prison. There ain’t no cake here. Look at the bright side, with meals like this you don’t have to worry about maintaining a nice, petite figure.” She leaned in close and started to whisper. “Besides, not for nothin’ Usagi, but your thighs look like they could deal with you not having some cake for a little while.”

Usagi but her lip, annoyed at the unnecessary comment. “You know how you said you were scared that your cellmates were gonna smother you in your sleep? I’m gonna crush your skull with my thighs in your sleep if you say anything else about them!”

“Alright geez, relax, I’m sorry!” Naru said, raising her hands in surrender.

“My thighs are awesome.” Usagi entertained herself by slapping them and watching them jiggle.

The corner of a tray belonging to a passing inmate collided with Usagi’s shoulder, “Agh! Watch where you’re going!” She looked up and locked eyes with the perpetrator, a girl with soft violet eyes and long black hair that fell to her waist like a curtain of silk. Her lips had a natural pout that Usagi thought made her look even cuter.

“Piss off.” Even her voice was so attractive that such a hostile comment sounded nice to hear. Usagi watched her walk over to a table with three other girls.

“Ooh Usagi, you don’t wanna mess with them.” Naru said. But she was too busy swooning over the hot girl to pay her any attention.

“Huh? What Who?”

“Ugh,” Naru rolled her eyes, “The girls sitting over _there_.” She whispered, though Usagi didn’t know why. They were sitting way too far away to be overheard by any of them.

“Well...who are they exactly?”

“Some folks call ‘em the Space Cadets.”

“Why ‘Space Cadets’?”

“They kinda keep to themselves, stay in their own little universe.”

“Ooh,” Usagi nodded in understanding. “So they’re like a prison gang?”

Naru laughed, “I think that might be a bit extreme, more like a prison clique. That girl you just yelled at, that’s Hino. The blue-haired girl next to her, the real nerdy lookin’ one is Mizuno. Then the brunette with the ponytail and the big tits is Kino, and the blonde...”

“Oh...my...god,” Usagi’s chopsticks slipped from her hand and onto the floor. “Is that Sera Vee?!”

Sera Vee was a pop idol who’d gotten mixed up in some illegal drug business and got sent to prison some time ago. Not only did Usagi frequently get compared to her, since they shared the same blonde hair and blue eyes, but she was a die-hard fan. She’d always dreamed of meeting Sera Vee, but never in a million years did she imagine it would be under these circumstances.

“Yup, that’s her. But they call her Aino here. Try not to be all crazy-fangirl around her though; I hear she hates that shit. I think it reminds her too much of her ‘tragic fall from grace’. Oh by the way, don’t look now, but they’re all staring at you.”

Making the poor decision of doing exactly what Naru advised her not to do, Usagi turned around and saw that all four of the Space Cadets were burning holes into her body with their eyes. The pretty one named Hino must have told them about her little outburst.

 “Didn’t I tell you not to look!” Naru whispered aggressively. Usagi spun her head back around. “I think you might’ve pissed them off. Now you gotta be careful, you mess with one of the Space Cadets, you mess with all of ‘em.”

One of the guards already had it in for her. There was a very likely chance that her bunk was haunted. She was banned from having sweets indefinitely, and now Usagi was on a prison clique’s shitlist.

‘ _Great_...’

“So, since we’re prison buddies now, you know I gotta ask you...whatcha in here for?”

Usagi hesitated, “Well...”

“Tell ya what, I’ll go first. I’m here for theft.” Naru said as if she was sitting in a circle at kindergarten show-and-tell. “So, how about you?”

Usagi looked back at the Space Cadets’ table, this time more subtly, and sighed. “You know how you were saying I shouldn’t act like some obsessed fangirl if I ever meet Sera...er...Aino?”

“Yeah...?”

“Well, let’s just say that might’ve been the problem that got me in here.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Glitter Landfill. To be honest I 100% got this idea after binge-watching this season of Orange Is The New Black. I thought it would be an interesting idea since OITNB and Sailor Moon are both shows with a plethora of unique female characters. I really want to try to not make it TOO much like OITNB though, so I hope I pull that off. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
